Usually, a whiteboard used for a conference etc., includes printing means for printing the information, which is obtained by optically scanning information written by writing means such as a marking pen, on a thermal paper. When a conference is held using such a whiteboard, conference contents (image information) written on the whiteboard are printed on a thermal paper after the conference, and further an operation of such as distributing copies thereof to the conference participants is performed.
Further, in a conference using the usual whiteboard, it may be sometimes required to newly digitize the printed conference contents using a word processor etc., after the conference.
In order to solve the disadvantage above, for example, an electronic conference system is proposed, that conference contents are written on a large-sized display apparatus in a free format using input means such as a touch pen, and all of the written conference contents are digitized so that the document management, distribution to the participants, and processing of the contents can be easily performed after the conference.
Further, a system is also proposed, that a scanner apparatus is connected to a display apparatus through a network so that an additional original is digitized and captured in the display apparatus to be displayed on the display apparatus during a conference.
In such a display system including a large-sized display apparatus which is also applicable to an electronic conference, since the size of the system as a whole is increased, it has been required to reduce the size so that the installation space is effectively used. In this case, it is also required to consider the operability so that the convenience for users can not be degraded.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-333594 discloses the structure such that a falling preventive leg which can be stored in a pedestal is provided, and thereby, when a display apparatus is installed separated from a wall face, the falling preventive leg is protruded from the pedestal to prevent a fall of the display apparatus, and the falling preventive leg is stored in the pedestal so that the display apparatus is placed close to the wall face.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-29252 discloses a document feeder to realize a mechanism capable of stably muffling in a limited space at a low cost. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-9064 discloses a paper feed apparatus to obtain inexpensive and small-sized structure.
In the above display system including a large-sized display apparatus which is also applicable to an electronic conference, a scanner apparatus is connected to a display apparatus so that an original to be displayed on the display apparatus can be read on the spot and the convenience is improved, however, the scanner apparatus is not always necessary and it causes a problem when the scanner apparatus connected to the display apparatus is obstructive by contraries.
In this case, the structure that the scanner apparatus is disposed below the display apparatus is considered, which requires making the scanner apparatus more compact in order to dispose the scanner apparatus below the display apparatus. Further, this also requires providing a display system having an excellent operability and a compact structure without degrading the convenience in the scanner apparatus and the display system as a whole. Furthermore, in each of the Patent Publication above, the compact structure having an improved operability is not considered in such a display system including the large-sized display apparatus and the scanner apparatus.